Ninjago: Maiden of The Moon Couple Moments!
by FionnaAndCakeRocks
Summary: Fi here! I'm currently writing a Ninjago fanfic called Ninjago: Maiden of The Moon, which focuses on my four OCs and their life alongside the other students. Anyway, three out of the four couples haven't been fully recognized, so I'm just gonna make a separate fanfic for all the couple moments since its hard to fit that in when you're writing about the action of Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Hey guys, Fi here! As you may know, I've written (and am writing) a fanfic called Ninjago: Maiden of The Moon. In that fanfic, I introduce my Ninjago OCs: Lauren, Susanne, Lily, and Kaitlyn. They are all paired with a Ninjago series (which I do not own) character like this:

Kai x Lauren

Jay x Susanne

Cole x Lily

Zane x Kaitlyn

Since the fanfic focuses mainly on Lauren and Kai, I'm making a completely seperate fanfic for the other romantic moments, as well as some of Lauren and Kai's. WARNING: THIS WILL MAKE YOU CRINGE SO BAD! THERE ARE DEFINITELY SOME AWKWARD MOMENTS IN THIS!

Anyway, thank you for the support of Ninjago: MOTM! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Cole x Lily

Alright, so this is Cole x Lily. If you don't know already, POV means point of view. Let's get this started!

{POV: COLE}

Cole sat on the couch next to Lily. The two were watching a movie, The Famine Games (obvious parody is obvious). A window was open, causing Lily to shiver.

"I'll close it," Cole said, standing up. He walked over, and saw that Lauren and Kai were walking around outside. He picked up a stone from just under the low window.

"Hey lovebirds!" he shouted, making the two look over. "Let's see if I can get you with one stone!" He used his Elemental powers, and the stone got bigger. He threw it, and Kai deflected it with his sword.

"Ha ha, very funny," the red ninja said. Cole smiled a devilish smile.

"Hey, you're not denying it!" he shouted. The kunoichi next to Kai grabbed his arm, and dragged him over. Kai shooting a final "I'm watching you." gesture at Cole. He closed the window, and sat back down next to Lily. Suddenly, a scene from the movie scared Lily, who hugged Cole like she was about to die. Lily must've realized her mistake, because she quickly drew back.

"Sorry," she said, pink in her cheeks. They kept watching, and at one point, Cole cried at a sad part in it. Of course, Lily took a picture, and texted it to the others. Everyone wanted in on the conversation.

Susanne: OMG Cole!

Lauren: LOL! This has to be photoshopped!

Lily: Nope

Jay: :D

Zane: Cole are you okay?

Kai: Dude, this is soooo payback for earlier! HA!

Cole: Shut up! IT WAS A SAD MOMENT IN THE MOVIE!

Kai: You mean the movie you and Lily are watching? Dare you to kiss her!

Kaitlyn: I must agree with Lauren, this is hilarious!

Cole: What the heck, man?! We. Are. Friends.

Lily: I'm right here you know! He's right, there's nothing going on between us! And like you should talk, Kai! You and Lauren at the beach? Plz.

Lauren: Kai's right Lily!

Lily: :I

Cole saw Lily put the phone down after a couple more messages.

"What do they think we're gonna do? Seriously?" Cole asked. "We hang out because our Elements are similar, and because we're friends!"

"Yeah, I just don't get those guys sometimes," Lily said back. "Plant and Earth just go hand-in-hand. I would definitely pick you as my partner in battle." That made Cole feel... awkward.

"You really would?" he asked.

"Of course! You're kind, cunning, and can put up a good fight!" Lily replied. She stood up, and cleaned up the table.

"You're also incredibly strong!" she added, walking out of the living room. Cole was happy at the thought of someone thinking he was strong. The others seemed to forget that he was the leader, and they should show some respect. Lily came back in with a couple of sodas.

"By the way, wanna go into the city with me tomorrow?" she asked. Cole looked over at the kunoichi.

"Like a... a date?" he asked, his hands trembling. Lily almost spat out her drink. She swallowed, and giggled a little bit.

"No, no. I'm going on a mission that Sensei gave me, and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"What's it about?"

"Just some rogue Serpentine, should be fine," said Lily. The black ninja thought for a moment. The others would probably mock him for it, he guessed he deserved it though, he wasn't exactly letting the others off with a "Congratulations."

"Why not?" he said.

"Sweet!" Lily said, putting her hand up, and Cole high-fived her. Jay walked in, and his hair was completely windblown, and he was bruised and scratched up. He walked right past the two.

"What happened?" laughed Cole.

"Don't. Wanna. Talk about it," Jay answered. Susanne came back in, laughing so hard the walls seemed to shake.

"I'm so sorry!" she said between fits. Susanne kept laughing, and laughing. Cole and Lily just watched, smiles spread across their faces.

"Seriously though, what happened?" Lily asked. Susanne took in one last gulp of air, and she told them what happened.

"Well-"

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! CAN'T SPOIL ANYTHING! ANYWAY, THAT WAS THE FIRST COUPLE MOMENT. NEXT I'M DOING JAY X SUSANNE TO KEEP THIS FRESH! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Jay x Susanne

Here's Jay x Susanne. Remember what happened last chapter? Yeesh. Let's see what happened...

* * *

><p>{POV: SUSANNE}<p>

Susanne was training, running through the mountain slopes, when she heard a sharp static noise.

"Dang it!" she heard. Jay. No doubt about it. He said he was going to test an invention that day, but it had to do with flight, and there wasn't any wind.

_I could probably help with that_, she thought. Susanne ran towards the noises' site. There was Jay, with his back to her. He was trying to fix the electronic wings he'd been working on.

"No wind?" she asked, making Jay jump.

"Yeah," he replied. Susanne watched him think for a moment.

"Could you help me with something?" Jay asked her.

"Sure!" she grabbed her staff that was in it's sheathe-like belt. As Jay stood up, she swished it left and right, creating a light breeze. Jay lifted a bit off the ground.

"That's it! More wind!" he yelled, and it was done. "A little more." Finally, Susanne wanted to have some fun, and she hurled her weapon into the air, creating a small tornado. The wings fell of the ninja, and Susanne caught them, putting them safely down next to her.

"Su-sanne, please, stop, this!" Jay said between whirls and spins in the tornado. She laughed at jay's predicament, then let him down, still in the tornado just to be safe. Suddenly, a snapping twig behind her scared her, and she threw her hands up, the staff doing barrel rolls in the air. Jay was practically catapulted over the edge! He kept tumbling down the mountainside.

"Jay!" she called down after him. She ceased the wind, and Jay was still falling.

"AAAAAAAAH! Susanne!" he screamed. Susanne then transformed her weapon into her vehicle, and she sped down the mountain at the speed of the wind. She quickly drove off the beaten path, directly under Jay. He ht the seat with a thump._  
><em>

"Oh..." he groaned as Susanne drifted to a stop.

"Jay, are you okay?" she asked. She turned him over, and he was completely bruised.

"Oh jeez!" she gasped. "We need to get you back to the Monastery!" She sped off again, not even bothering to secure Jay to the seat. Jay fell back to the floor, but the kunoichi didn't even notice. Later, Jay sat up in the seat, collecting his thoughts it seemed. Susanne looked over at him, and his hair... looked ridiculous! It was like Kai had a bad hair day! She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?!" insisted the blue ninja. He looked in the mirror. Susanne drove and laughed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Seriously?!" Jay pouted. They pulled up to the Monastery, and Susanne turned the car back into a staff. She was still laughing. Jay went inside, and Susanne followed him right behind.

"Seriously though, what happened?" she heard Lily say.

"Well, I was out training, when I heard Jay trying to fix his wings. No wind to use them, you know. So, I went over to help him use the wings, and I went a little overboard with the wind," Susanne explained. Jay slammed the refrigerator door.

"A little overboard!" he yelled. "You made me fall off the edge of the mountain!" That made everyone else in the room crack up. It went on for a while.

After dinner, Jay and Susanne were talking about earlier in the day.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I didn't mean for you to fall, I got spooked by a noise behind me, and my staff got thrown, and-"

"It's fine," Jay interrupted her. "I shouldn't have fumed like that. I was acting like Kai."

"What was that?" Kai said from the other room.

"You're a hothead!" Jay called back. Kai stood up, and walked over.

"Wanna say that to my face?" he spat. Jay just laughed, and the two were in a mock fight. Susanne laughed on the sidelines.

_Jay's just awesome like that, he's really forgiving,_ she thought. She watched the two tussle for a little bit, and then had a strange thought.

_He's pretty cute when he's fighting. Or anytime... Wait, what am I thinking?! Why am I thinking this?! I don't mean that! Do I?_ she thought, having a quarrel with herself. She decided to drop it, seeing as though the two were finished.

"Who won? I zoned out," she said.

"I did!" the two said in unison. Susanne giggled, and the two fought again.


End file.
